Upchuck (B10 Reboot: AR)
Upchuck is the Omnitrix's DNA samples of the Perk and Murk races of Gourmand from the destroyed planet Peptos XI and currently Peptos XII. Appearance Ben as Perk Upchuck Perk Upchuck has green skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, a dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face, and belly and a crooked teeth overbite. He has whisker-like lines on his face. He also has a green tail. and his eyes are green rather than white and wears the Omnitrix on his stomach. Ben as Murk Upchuck Murk Upchuck has swampy-green skin, tanned stomach and muzzles, black digits and black-green spots on his tail, limbs, hips on his back. His eyes are now sharper and green. He also has whisker-like lines. His teeth are now more aligned with visibly sharp canine teeth. His tail is short and straightened, as opposed to Perk Upchuck's curled tail. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach. Powers and Abilities Both Upchucks have four very strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing them to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Both Upchucks' mouths can stretch, allowing them to swallow objects larger than themselves. They are connected with a trans-space bladder dimension where they store all the "food" they eat. He is both connected to the Gourmand species and sense any danger to his people through his stomach. By breathing air out of their mouths, both Upchucks are able to fly. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled with great accuracy. Perk Upchuck can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. Murk Upchuck hasn't shown this. Perk Upchuck can even fire powerful streams of his explosive vomit like an energy beam by building up the digested matter and releasing it all at once. The explosive power of Upchuck's "loogies" depends on the chemical composition and overall size of what he ate to create them. Perk Upchuck is able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. Both Upchucks can eat and spit out energy, such as lasers, in the same way he eats and spits out acid matter. Murk Upchuck can spit out slime, which can be slippery and can melt ice. Perk Upchuck hasn't displayed this. Both Upchucks can eat Ascalon and even a Celestialsapien. In the case of the latter, the Celestialsapien would either be digested or spit back out. Abilities *Solid Matter Ingestion *Energy Ingestion *Explosive Vomit *Acid Spit *Slime Spit *Strong Prehensile Tongues *Strong Teeth *Flight (via Propulsion) *Swarm Gastronomy *Space Survivability *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Agility Weaknesses Both Upchucks have a limit to how many big objects they can swallow at once. Both Upchucks are slow when they eat a lot of things and become excessively fat. Otherwise, they are somewhat quick, considering their small size. If either Upchuck does not spit out something they eat, they will get very fat and rendered immobile until they spit it out. Perk Upchuck cannot consume Earth food, while Murk Upchuck can. Perk Upchuck cannot swallow Ultimate Albedo's energy beams. Trivia *Xylene unlocked Perk Upchuck by entering a code into the Omnitrix. **Upchuck is also the first alien to be manually unlocked in this way; the only other alien was Bullfrag. *Upchuck is able to switch between the two races of his species. *Upchuck doesn't have a natural predator because his species is at the top of the food chain. *Some of Perk Upchuck's prototypes were used to create Spitter, Arctiguana, Sploot, and Mot Snikrep. *Murk Upchuck is the first alien in Alien Force to not have the Omnitrix on his chest; instead, the symbol was on his stomach. *Perk Upchuck is the only canon alien introduced between the original series and Season 1 of Ultimate Alien that does not appear in the Ultimate Alien opening. *If both Perk and Murk versions are to be treated as the same individual, Upchuck is one of the five aliens who have appeared in every series in the Classic Continuity; the other four are Cannonbolt, Diamondhead, Way Big, and Ghostfreak. *Like Arctiguana, Buzzshock, Frankenstrike, and Snare-oh, Murk Upchuck appeared in Omniverse, but he did not appear in A New Dawn. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Gourmands Category:Animal Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Frog Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Eating Aliens Category:Acid Aliens Category:Slime Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens